All Winners Comics Vol 1 16
... The Human Torch and Toro are on their way to the Falcon Aircraft Plant in Washington D.C. to be on hand for a high profile military meeting. As they fly past Washington Park, some Nazi spies murder the body guard for General Mershing. The shots attract the attention of the two flaming heroes who double back to investigate. Finding the body and confirming his identity, the Torch and Toro follow after the killer but lose him among some derelict buildings. Searching the properties, they over hear Nazi spies led by a man named Loerder as they plot to eliminate Mershing and sabotage the Falcon plant. Hearing the heroes snooping around, Loerder and his men ambush the heroes and douse them with fire retardant spray and knock them out. They then seal the two heroes in air tight glass cylinders and leave them to die. Left alone, the two heroes rock their prisons until they tip over and smash open on the spikes of a nearby iron maiden. The heroes then round up Loerder and his men, and then race off to the Falcon plant where Mershing is about to christen some new aircraft. They prevent the assassin from killing Mershing and turn him over to the authorities. | StoryTitle3 = Dead Man's Shoes | Synopsis3 = Steve Rogers and James Barnes are returning to base from leave when they come across the Beak and his men and the side of the road with apparent road troubles. When the two soldiers offer their aid they are told to go away. Finding this suspicious, they change into Captain America and Bucky and come back to the scene and find the men dumping a body and stealing it's clothing and lunch box. Attacking the men, Bucky is knocked out, forcing Cap to break off the fight to check on his partner. While Cap checks on his partner the thugs getaway leaving the dead body behind. When Cap and Bucky check the body they find that the victim is wearing shoe with bulldog toes, which are commonly worn by police officers and detectives. Although Cap doesn't think he's cop due to the fact he had a lunch box, they bring the body to the police station to be identified anyway. With the police, they ID one of their attackers as the Beak and deduce that the dead man was a security guard. Because there are no missing watchmen at various banks in the area, Cap and Bucky's investigation hits a dead end. However as they patrol the streets they come across an advertisement for the display or Oriental jewels at the Woolsey Museum and realize what the Beak's plan is. Meanwhile, one of the Beak's men his wearing the stolen guards uniform and is going to replace the daytime guard at the museum. When the guard answers the door, the thug knocks him out and shuts off the alarm and lets the Beak and his cohorts into the museum. However, before they can rob the museum they are attacked by Captain America and Bucky who easily subdue the crooks and turn them over to the authorities. Later, back in their civilian guises Steve and James resume their trek back to base. When James bemoans the fact that they will be given kitchen duty for being over 13 hours late, Steve says it was all worth it in the name of justice. | StoryTitle4 = The Mystery of the Floating City | Synopsis4 = Story reprinted from ... On guard at a coastal airfield, Steve Rogers and James Barns watch as another bomber heads off to England. However, Steve has his worries about if it will ever make his destination after reports of bombers going missing over the Atlantic. After hearing yet another bomber has gone missing, the two go to the map room where they examine the reports and pinpoint a specific location where the bombers seem to go missing. Changing into Captain America and Bucky the pair visit General Haywood and get his permission to investigate the disappearances. They arrive just as Haywood is getting a report that the last bomber to go missing reported a strange floating island before the radio went dead. When Captain America and Bucky take a bomber across the Atlantic on the same course, they find the mysterious floating island which they are shocked to find is a massive floating city. Their plane is then shot down and crashes in the water. Abandoning ship, Cap and Bucky begin swimming to shore when they are suddenly approached by strange people who are able to walk on water. Thinking that they are to be taken prisoner, Cap and Bucky defend themselves until their leader -- a man named Lyander -- tells them that they are friends. Fitting Cap and Bucky with special boots that allow them to walk on water, they come to shore on the island. there Lyander explains that their home has been taken over by the Nazis and he is part of a resistance movement to force their oppressors out of their peaceful land, which they have kept hidden over the years by avoiding detection. Sneaking their way to the rebels secret base, Captain America and Bucky agree to help Lyander and his people break free from their Nazi captors. Sneaking to the Nazis main base, Captain America and Bucky begin fighting their way deeper into the complex and finds a number of Nazi subs cradled within. When the commanding officer of the Nazi operation learns Captain America and Bucky are on the premises he orders a red alert and orders that the intruders be captured alive. Captured, the two heroes are dropped in the sub cradle where a sea monster is unleashed to kill them. Cap and Bucky climb aboard one of the U-Boat and use it to kill the monster. As the Nazi commander orders his men to kill the two heroes, Lyander and his men storm the Nazi base. With the Nazis overpowered by the resistance, they are easily subdued and their leader commits suicide by shooting himself in the head to avoid capture. With the Nazi threat defeated, the people of the floating island help Captain America and Bucky repair their bomber and send them on their way, Cap and Bucky promising to keep their home a secret. | StoryTitle5 = A Prince of a Guy | StoryTitle6 = Meteor III | Synopsis6 = In the flat lands of Utah, Dr. Throttle has completed his new Radium powered race-car the Meteor III, a vehicle that can travel over 600 miles an hour. He plans to use the car of illegal gain, and begins a plan in motion, sending a telegram to the Whizzer inviting him to pit his speed against the Meteor III in a race. The Whizzer accepts the invitation unaware that Dr. Throttle is using it as a means of eliminating the hero to prevent his interference in his crimes. During the race, the Whizzer manages to just barely race ahead of the Meteor III, however Dr. Throttle sideswipes the hero and races off. The Whizzer chases after him but Throttle runs down the hero, knocking him out. Taking the Whizzer back to his lab, Dr. Throttle ties him to a massive treadmill while he goes to the Drumman Aircraft factory to steal more Radium. Left alone the Whizzer manages to break free of his bonds and run free of the treadmill and races to the aircraft factory where he easily subdues Dr. Throttle and his assistant and turns them over to the authorities. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Doctor Throttle's lab *** Drumman Aircraft Factory Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = There has been long standing confusion about what stories are in this issue. The confusion comes from the Human Torch story "The Bloody Assassin" and the Captain America story "The Mystery of the Floating City" both originally published in . There are two microfiche versions of this issue, each version has either the Human Torch or Captain America story in them, not both. However, research done for the 2011 Official Index to the Marvel Universe features a summary listing for Captain America Comics #40 which confirms that both stories were reprinted in All-Winner Comics #16. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}